Tenebris Dryadalis
by The World in Black and White
Summary: Tenebris "Harry" Hadrian Anathema Dryadalis Riddle Potter-Peverell. Jeez, that's a mouthful. I think I'll stick with Harry, thanks. I wasn't expecting a second chance, but when I woke up in my newborn body with a magical creature inheritance, I decided to roll with it. And I'm glad I did. Because I wouldn't have met them otherwise. MALExMALE Harry/Multi DOM!Harry MagicalCreature!HP
1. Chapter 1

_"What? Where am I? Hang on… is that… my mother?!" Harry asked himself in shock as he locked eyes on his parents, who looked at him like he was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth. "How is this possible?"_

_"Don't ask questions." A strange voice berated him. It was melodic and beautiful, both feminine and masculine. "Just roll with what fate has in store for you now…"_

_And his consciousness faded. But his knowledge didn't._

Lily Potter gazed adoringly at the beautiful bundle in her arms. God, her baby boy was so wonderful.

"Well, dear, I don't think Harry is gonna suit him. I'm afraid." James Potter-Peverell laughed, sitting so that his wife was resting against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder to look at his son.

Small amounts of curly purple, so dark it was almost black, hair sprouted from his head, and his strange, almost inhuman eyes gazed back at them. His right eye was a swirl of Avada Kedavra green and his left eye was azure blue.

His skin was like porcelain, completely flawless, with no variation in tone the whole way across his body.

The most outstanding feature though, was his mouth. The jet black lips widened, revealing pearly white teeth that shouldn't be there, and sharpened canines.

Lily could remember the feeling of her heart almost stopping, when the nurse had pulled the child from her body, and he hadn't made a sound.

"Looks like we got a magical creature inheritance here, Mr and Mrs Potter." The nurse had laughed, showing Lily and James their son, who had been staring around the room with an almost too intelligent gaze. His eyes had locked onto his parents, and he had smiled brightly at them, making an unintelligible cooing sound and reaching out with both hands for his mummy.

"Well, what should we name him?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"Umm… guys, you can come in now!" James yelled out the door to save himself from having to answer.

Through the door came three figures, one jumping up and down excitedly, one rolling his eyes and shaking his head, and one scowling and sneering.

"Oh, James, he's beautiful! Are you sure he's yours?" Sirius Black asked with a grin, dodging the swipe his best friend sent at his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sirius." Remus Lupin murmured, shaking his head in exasperation.

"No, the man makes a good point. For once." Severus Snape sneered mockingly at the male population of the room.

A loud sound had all their attention focused back on the tiny, striking newborn that was currently struggling to free itself from his mother's arms and deposit himself in one Severus Snape's.

"Here, Severus, can you take him?" Lily asked around the baby, whom was currently doing a commendable imitation of a snake.

"Oh, I umm…" Severus trailed off when he suddenly found himself face to face with a content, inhuman baby.

"Oh, he likes you!" Lily smiled, but Severus' attention was somewhere else entirely.

'His…' a voice he recognised as the vampire part of him which had been created the moment he was bitten, at the tender age of 15, crooned. 'We are his.'

'How can that be?' Severus retorted to the small voice.

'He is Domine. To others, also.' The voice refused to speak after that.

"-rus-verus-Severus!" Lily's voice called him back to the present. "Finally! Now, I think we should all just put our favourite name down for him on this piece of paper, and take a vote. Got it?" She asked the men in the room, who all nodded with slight fear at the red head's wrath.

When they had finished, they ended up with the names: Hadrian Anathema Tenebris Riddle Dryadalis.

"Okay… umm… they all suit him so well…" Lily said, gazing at the son who simply rested in her best friend's arms.

"I know!" James announced, punching the air with his fist. "All of them!"

"All of them? Are you insane?" Lily asked in shock.

"Yep. Tenebris Hadrian Anathema Dryadalis Riddle Potter-Peverell. Harry can be a nickname!" James said, grinning from ear to ear. "A perfect name for the next Lord Potter-Peverell."

_15 months later… _

"Stand aside, you fools!" A serpentine voice hissed at the Potters as they tried desperately to shield their only son from view.

"No! Not Harry! Not my baby! Please, anyone but my baby! Take me, kill me, just not Harry!" Lily begged as James attempted to hide her body from view as she held an ominously silent Harry in her arms.

The dark lord Voldemort looked past them to meet the mismatched, glowing eyes, before a white light seemed to envelope him, leaving an empty space standing where an agonised shriek now echoed.

_A year and a half later…_

"You talk funny." Ron Weasley stated plainly as he and Tenebris 'Harry' Potter-Peverell met for the first time in their short lives.

"Eloquent." Harry replied, already almost 4 feet high. "While I appreciate your analysis of my very being, I was in the middle of reading a fascinating book on Dark Elves. Seeing as that happens to be the type of creature I am, I thought I should have more knowledge. Goodbye."

And that was that.

_Two years later… _

"Happy fifth birthday, sweetheart!" Lily squealed as she threw her arms around her 5'4" six year old son. "Oh, why do you keep growing?" she whined.

At the age of 5, Harry was easily mistaken for a short teenager. With defined cheekbones, shoulder-length curls of hair so dark it only shone purple under light and pouty lips he was darkly beautiful and, as he'd been told, haunting.

"As a Dark Elf I have accelerated increased growth, and will reach somewhere between 7 and 8 feet high when I turn 13, which is the age that Dark Elves stop growing." Harry replied automatically. Lily just shook her head.

"Tenner!" Sirius crowed as he swept into the room. "Happy birthday, Cub!"

"Must you insist on the use of that not only illogical but, in my personal opinion, abhorrent nickname. I must once again request that you either call me Tenebris, Harry or nothing." Harry scowled at the man as he was smothered in a bear hug.

"Okay, Nothing!" Sirius replied, grinning.

"Juvenile." Severus said as he strode into the room in his customary black robes, looking, for all intents and purposes, like an over-glorified bat.

"Oh, shut it Snivel- Ow!" Sirius yelped as he clutched his leg and hid behind Remus, whimpering pitifully about how 'he must be the devil's spawn'. Harry only smirked.

"How are you, Severus?" Harry asked, as he always did.

"I am well. You are growing again." He noted.

"That I am. I estimate I will reach your height of 6 foot by the ages of 8-10." Harry replied.

"Yes, well. Happy birthday Tenebris." Severus said, offering the boy a small smile.

"Thank you." Harry replied, returning the courtesy.

_Later that day… (A/N: this stating-the-time thing is fun)_

"Harry, dear. There's a letter for you, dear!" Lily called from the kitchen.

"If it is from that intolerable Weasley boy, it would be best for you to keep it. If I lay eyes on that ungodly chicken scratch he calls writing once more, I shall become homicidal." Harry replied.

"It's not from Ron. And you be nice to him, the Weasley's are wonderful people." Lily scolded gently as she handed the thick envelope to her son.

* * *

Dear Mr Potter,

It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to attend **Arcane Academy for the Exceptionally Inclined School of Magic.**

**Arcane Academy **is aimed at magical creatures of any and all types. Where we understand that some species will simply 'not get along', we do not tolerate violent behaviour or any action against a fellow student that is not strictly in self-defense.

It has come to our attention that you are a Dark Elf. We would be honoured if you would accept our 5-year program and learn with us.

We do not usually accept students under the age of 11, but due to your mental and magical prowess, we have decided to make an exception.

Please send your reply via owl.

Within the envelope you will find enclosed a list of subjects for you to choose from as well as a list of necessary items for mandatory classes and all students. If you are accepting, please send your subject selections along with the affirmative response and we will send you the list of items required for your chosen subjects.

A student is advised to only choose the normal 13 subjects on top of seven mandatory ones and three species orientated ones. However, exceptions by the way of time-turners are available should you find yourself in a position where you wish to undertake more.

School goes from Monday to Saturday, 8am to 6pm, with a two hour break for lunch and two half hour breaks in the morning and afternoon. The curriculum is rigorous and not for the faint-hearted. We teach our students to push themselves to the end of their abilities and beyond.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Belladonna Black

Headmistress

* * *

"What do you think, mum?" Harry asked quietly, not removing his gaze from the letter.

"Would you like to go?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Harry replied. And that made both hers and James' decision. Harry had never asked for anything, preferring to earn it instead.

"Well, then. Let's take a look at those subjects, huh?" James swung an arm around his son's shoulders from where he sat.

* * *

Arcane Academy offers 7 mandatory courses, three courses determined by species and a number of optional courses, of which any student can select between 13-26. As a Dark Elf, Mr Potter-Peverell, you only require 4 hours of sleep a day, so you will also be able to attend night classes to make learning more easier for you, should you wish to exploit this. Please do not make a mistake, this is not special treatment but something offered to all students with similar abilities.

**Mandatory Classes (all students):**

Potions  
Arithmancy  
Ancient Runes  
Dark Arts  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Transfiguration  
Charms

**Dark Elf only:**

Shadow Magic  
Combat  
Black Magic

**Optional Extras:**

Blood Magic  
Curses and Hexes  
Rituals  
Defensive Magic  
Offensive Magic  
Wizarding and Muggle Culture  
Magical Creatures  
Essence/Spirit Magic  
Elemental Magic  
Transformations  
Spell Casting _(via wand, thought, gesture, will)  
_Astronomy  
Spell Crafting  
Domestic Spells  
Creatures in Wizarding Society  
History of Magic  
Sex Magic  
Conjuring  
Light and Dark Necromancy  
Druidism  
Divination  
Special Studies _(Flight, Aura Reading, Invisibility, Parselmagic, etc…)  
_Breeding of Magical Creatures  
Celtic Magic  
Asian Magic  
European Magic  
International Wizarding Cultural Studies  
Politics  
Etiquette  
Mind Magics _(Occlumency, Legilimency)  
_Strategy  
Portrait Making  
Soul Magic  
Wand Creation

**Extras: **_(available before breakfast each morning)_

Duelling  
Survival Skills

Please fill in the attached form with your choices.

**Harry James Potter**

I hereby choose the following subjects for my education at Arcane Academy;

Blood Magic  
Curses and Hexes  
Defensive Magic  
Offensive Magic  
Essence/Spirit Magic  
Transformations  
Spell Casting  
Spell Crafting  
Sex Magic  
Conjuring  
Necromancy  
Special Studies  
Celtic Magic  
Asian Magic  
Mind Magics  
Strategy  
Soul Magic  
Wand Creation

Duelling  
Survival Skills

* * *

"Dear, are you sure you wish to undertake so many classes?" Lily asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yes, mum. I'm positive." Harry replied. "I know I can keep up."

"Sex Magic? You trying to tell us something…?" James asked slyly, nudging Harry in the ribs and grinning when his son glared at him disdainfully from the corner of his eye.

"Desist." Harry snarled softly as he sent an owl off with his reply. "Knowledge is power."

"I can't help but worry," Lily continued as though the interaction between father and son had never taken place. "I mean, it all just seems so… so dark."

"There is no good or evil, light or dark." Harry stated. "Only power, and those too weak to seek it." His face changed, twisting into a soft snarl for a reason he could not comprehend with those words.

"Yes, well… why wand crafting?" Lily asked in a slightly desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Hmm…?" Harry looked up, the glazed look leaving, his eyes sharp and clear once more. "I will finish my schooling by the age of eleven, where I will, ideally, undertake several masteries. Wand crafting is something I have always dreamt of doing, but did not imagine I would ever have the chance." Harry stood to leave the room, but paused in the doorway.

"Mother, Father?"

"Yes dear?" Lily asked kindly.

The stoic, emotionless expression Harry's face was constantly in gave way to the human emotions his mother's blood allowed him to feel. "I love you."

And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, dear?" Lily poked her head into her son's room, and fondly took in the view.

There was a desk in the corner against the single window that let in faded light through its curtain, stacked with parchment, notepads, ink and quills. Two doors led to a bathroom and wardrobe, respectfully, and a large queen four-poster bed sat in the middle of the farthest wall from the door. Books stacked in towers surrounded the room, hiding the bed from view except for the top, creating a winding path to all four aforementioned landmarks, barely if at all visible. The room itself was dark, the only light coming from the bed's general direction.

"Yes, mother?" Harry's voice echoed from somewhere in the room. Lily could never figure out how he managed to be visibly nowhere but audibly everywhere at once.

"The letter came just now. Come downstairs and eat breakfast and we will go out to Diagon Alley. Okay, sweetheart?" she smiled fondly, knowing he could see her.

"Okay." His voice intoned from behind her, and she spun in shock to see her baby boy standing in the middle of the hall directly behind her.

"Do I want to know how you did that?" she asked rhetorically.

"No." he answered anyway, a small glint of mischievousness shining in his Avada-green eyes. He disappeared before her eyes, and she sighed, shaking her head as she heard a loud shout of alarm and a crash coming from the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" James shrieked girlishly as he jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling when his son freaking _materialised_ in front of him.

Lily flew into the kitchen. "What did you break?" she asked before stopping short at the sight in front of her.

A plate lay broken on the floor. Her husband gripping the back of his chair with his left hand to hold himself up and clutched at his heart with his right, panting in shock. Her son stood across from him, doubled over in borderline hysterical laughter.

Oh. My. God.

"Harry, baby? Are you all right? Are you sick? Are you…" Lily ran over to her son in concern, not even glancing at her slight indignant husband in favour of her baby. She attempted to press the back of her hand against his forehead, but he waved her off, still laughing.

"I-I'm, oh god" giggle "s-so-sorry d-dad" snicker "I c-couldn't" chortle "r-r" laugh "resist!" Harry laughed, grinning at his father who, being himself, quickly found the humour in the situation and tackled his still laughing son to the ground, where they proceeded to wrestle each other.

Lily shook her head, sighing in mock exasperation as she quickly repaired the plate and set it back on the table. When she turned around, she saw her husband on his stomach, arms pinned behind his back by their son who was sitting on his legs and holding his wrists in one hand while the other tickled her hysterically laughing child- erm, I mean husband. Yeah. Husband.

"Boys!" she scolded instinctively around the shock of her out of character son. "Breakfast! Now!" she ordered.

Harry rolled his eyes but stood up anyway, sitting at his normal spot and instantly piling the plate with hashbrowns, bacon, eggs and toast. "Yum! Thanks mum!" he enthused.

"S-sure, baby." She said shakily. "James? Do you have any idea…?" she trailed off, jerking her head significantly towards her son.

"Well, it's possible that the muggle blood in you diluted the Dark Elf inheritance by allowing him access to his emotions. It is possible that the effect was slow, after all he has been acting a bit strange but now it could have caught up with him." James muttered back in her ear, low as possible.

"Do you think so? I suppose it is a possibility but I would have to look it up to be sure…" Harry joined the conversation. "Oh for- it's fine to talk about it. Besides, I am interested in what's happening to me." he stated firmly, rolling his eyes at his parents sheepish expressions.

"So, let's see this letter?" He asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

* * *

Dear Mr Harry Potter

We are pleased to inform you that your acceptance has been processed. Three additional courses have been added to your curriculum, namely Elven magic, Night magic and Inheritance studies, in which you will obviously be studying Dark Elves. We apologise for any inconvenience, but ask that you do not worry. This has not affected your subject choices whatsoever.

The following contained in the envelope is a list of all supplies required, sorted by type (books, bags, clothing etc.) and a portkey, the password for which is "footloose", to our specialised shopping town, which is open to all students every Sunday from 9am to 6pm.

We hope to see you later today.

Belladonna Black

Headmistress

* * *

"Sounds great! Can we go now, dad? Please?" Harry jumped from one leg to another.

"Sure, hun!" James grinned, imitating his son.

"Boys! Harry, act like your father should. James… try not to talk too much." She said finally after a pregnant pause of expectation.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" James cried indignantly at the same time as Harry studiously agreed with her statement, schooling his features into the all-too-familiar expressionless mask.

Lily held the portkey out, and, after reminding James to grab the money because yes, it was necessary to go shopping, and after all three of them had tight grips on it, activated it and felt the unmistakable tug.

When they landed, Harry being the only one on his feet, Lily on her bum and James tumbling are over tea kettle into a nearby wall, Harry quickly whipped out the list and began to scan over it.

* * *

3 sets uniform: trousers, shirt  
3 under robes  
3 over robes, open  
1 winter cloak  
1 summer cloak  
2 pairs standard boots  
1 combat set: trousers, shirt, boots, gloves  
1 potions set: protective robes, gloves, mask  
1 duelling set: trousers, shirt, boots, gloves, robes  
1 hooded cloak  
3 sets dark elf uniform: tie, jumper  
1 protective robe  
1 set cameo uniform  
1 set formal robes

* * *

"Okay, first stop is the uniform shop, okay? It's called Ruebella's Robes." Harry informed his parents, before stepping inside.

The uniform consisted of black trousers and a white button up shirt. The under robes were lavender purple and buttoned up until the waist in a military fashion before flaring around the legs. The over robes were a deep red-purple that sat open over the rest of the uniform, with the school emblem, a sword with a winged snake coiled around it, a rose piercing one of its wings, in gold. The dark elf uniform consisted of a dark midnight almost-black blue jumper which could be worn over the under robe and a tie that both had the emblem of the dark elves on them. The winter cloak was ice-blue with silver lining and the summer cloak was a soft green with gold lining. The boots were knee high and black, very sturdy made of dragon-hide. The combat set had black dragon-hide trousers and gloves with a white muscle shirt and dragon-hide knee height boots that were plated with metal. The potions set was a black set of robes with protective charms cast on them, gloves of the same variety and a black cloth that could be placed around one's neck to cover their face to just under the eyes with ventilation charms on it. The duelling set was similar to the combat set, but had a set of dragon-hide, open robes to cover the ensemble. The hooded cloak was black, floor length with a hood that covered the entire face. The protective robe was similar to the one used in potions, but it protected against minor cursed and shielded the body from physical harm as well. The cameo uniform consisted of a white shirt, khaki cargo pants and a pair of cameo boots that laced up to mid-calf. The formal robes could be any colour, so of course Harry got emerald green with silver lining.

"So, honey, what's next?" Lily asked cheerfully as her husband held the bag petulantly.

"Books…" Harry muttered in reply absently, eyes already greedily searching the page with a growing glint in them that sent shivers down his parent's spines.

* * *

Potions - Most Potente Potions, Potion Making: the subtle art, Potions Encyclopaedia  
Arithmancy - Clever Calculations  
Ancient runes - The World of Runes: history, origins and alphabets  
Dark arts - The Darkness Within, Dark History, Dark Deeds and How to Do Them  
DADA - Defense Against Darkness, Without Light There are no Shadows  
Transifguration - Making Your Imagination Reality  
Charms - 1001 Charms You Didn't Know and What to do With Them  
Elven magic - The Secrets of the Elven Ways, Elven Elemental Magic  
Shadow magic - Shadows in Hiding, Shadow-walking, Shadow-shaping  
Combat - The Arts of Combat; Muggle and Wizard  
Black magic - Darkness Personified  
Night magic - Nightshade, Night Magicks for the Beginners  
Inheritance studies - Dark Elves, Dark Elven Lore, Dark Elven Warriors and Weapons  
Blood magic - Rituals and Runes, Blood Within, Black Blood  
Curses and hexes - 10000 Curses You Never Knew, Borderling Hexes, Harmful Hexes, Legal Hexes  
Defensive magic - The Art of Defense and Protection  
Offensive magic - The Art of Offense and Attack  
Essence/spirit magic - The Spirit and You, Essence of All  
Transformations - Shifting and Shaping, Changing Within  
Spell casting - Wandless, Wordless, Willing  
Spell crafting - The Art of Creation, the Method to Madness  
Sex magic - The Amour, Magical Properties of Procreation  
Conjuring - Creation, Making Your Dreams Reality, Imagery  
Necromancy - Summoning the Demon, The Demon Within, The Ritual, The Demons; type and names  
Special studies - The Art of Flight, Multi-lingual Magiks, Reading the World, Knowing What is Not  
Celtic magic - Na Focail Sean Bealaí  
Asian magic - 古い方法の言葉 (Furui hōhō no kotoba)  
Mind magicks - Manipulating the Mind, The Wall, Mind Maps  
Strategy - Life's a Game of Chess, It's All Perception, Manipulation  
Soul magic - Soul's Secrets, Reading Between the Lines  
Wand creation - The Cores, Woods and Their Properties, The Secrets, Maintenance  
Duelling - The Art of Duelling, Rules and Regulations  
Survival skills - Edible Or, Spells for Survival, Finding Shelter, The Wizard's Guide to All Animals  
**All students require:  
**The Student's Guide to Arcane Academy  
The Rules and Regulations  
A Student's Guide to Correct Behaviour  
The Dominant and Submissive; Respecting Boundaries  
Encyclopaedia of Creatures

* * *

"I… never thought I would say this but I am… sick… of books…" Lily gasped as the three figures leant against the wall just outside of the rather huge bookshop. Her husband was cursing the man who invented books and her son was grinning from ear to ear, having gotten even more extra books than required ones.

"Next!" Harry singsonged, smirking at his parent's groans.

* * *

**All students require the following:  
**15-20 black ink pots  
5-10 of various colours, including, but not limited to, red and blue  
10 school-issue quills  
5 quills  
10-100 never-ending journals  
1000-10000 rolls of parchment, 1ft each  
1 potions set  
1 wand/focus/staff  
1 trunk  
1 school-issue bookbag  
1 school-issue satchel  
1 school-issue diary/journal  
1 owl  
Familiars are also welcome

* * *

Harry made quick work of buying the maximum requisite of the first seven items, buying 5 rather fetching raven-feather quills. The trunk was black with gold lining. The inside was purple and silver, with four compartments. One for clothing, one for books, one for school items and one that could be used for anything, all with undetectable extension charms on them, though Harry had requested a bottomless charm on the one for books, for obvious reasons.

The bookbag was surprising. It was about the size of an average book, deep purple with silver lining and a flip-over top that just clipped to the front. It was charmed to be feather-light and had an extension charm on it as well as a calling charm, so all Harry had to do was think about what he wanted and instead of ruffling through piles of books, it would appear in his hand.

The satchel was of the same colouring, with a top that clipped to the front in two places, and much like a muggle messenger bag, it went across his shoulder comfortably. It had one pocket made to fit the bookbag, one specially made for ink and quills that would stop them from being spilt, one for various items and one that was, for once, as small as it appeared to give easy access to personal items.

The school issue journal was once again purple and silver. Filled with dates for everything, Harry couldn't wait to fill all the individual sheets of paper that were one for each day of the year.

When they left the shopping town to visit Diagon alley, Harry all but ran into Eeylops Owl Emporium, the first word of which Harry could never pronounce.

There he bought a beautiful snowy owl whom he called, after much deliberation, Hedwig.

"Can I get a familiar, please?" He asked his parents softly. He was never one for asking for things, always just accepting what he had, though no one could figure out why.

"Of course, dear. Why don't you go and pick one out and meet us at the wand shop in half an hour?" His mother asked kindly. He nodded eagerly before running off to the Magical Menagerie.

He walked swiftly past the normal animals and into the magical creature section. In the back, shrouded with shadows, was a huge glass cage. He peered into it, and was surprised to see a tiny serpent raise its head ever so slightly to look at him.

*Hello…* it hissed at him uncertainly.

*Hello. My name issss Tenebrisss, but everyone callss me Harry.* Harry smiled kindly.

*Greetings, young sssspeaker… I do not yet have a name.*

*I sssure we can fix that.* Harry said with finality. *But what kind of sssnake are you?* he asked.

*I am not a ssnake.* It replied simply. *I am a male Portentum. We can change our ssshape to whatever we dessire.* He hissed back.

*Would you like to be my familiar?* Harry finally asked after a small internal debate. The Portentum instantly looked up with happiness in its eyes.

*I would love that, young one…* It hissed.

*Good! I'm glad.* Harry said, before glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Not a soul. *Could you possibly take the form of a kitten for me quickly? Jussst for a little while.* he assured his friend, who laughed.

*Assss my Masster wishesss.* he replied almost cheekily, before becoming a small black kitten.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, walking up to the counter.

"Yes, my dear boy?" A kindly middle-aged woman asked from behind it.

"May I please buy this kitten?" he asked, holding up the Portentum-in-disguise.

"Of course, dear! Such lovely manners. That will be 5 galleons. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you, ma'am. Goodbye!" He smiled and waved as he left the shop.

As he was walking out, a prick on his finger had him looking down to see the kitten had sunk its small teeth into his finger for a second.

*That was clever, master.* His new familiar said approvingly.

*Thank you. You may become whatever you wish, now.* Harry replied. His friend took it to heart, and quickly became a huge white tiger.

*I approve completely of your cunning, little Trico.* He purred.

*That's it!* Harry exclaimed happily.

*What's what.*

*Trico! That's your name. Trico…*

*A lovely name. Thank you master.*

*Call me Tenebris.* Harry replied as he entered the wand shop.

"There you are, Harry! We were wondering when you would- what is that?!" Lily shrieked in shock, staring at Trico in horror.

"This is my familiar, Trico." Harry replied simply. "Hello Mr Ollivander." He added when he sensed the man's presence.

"Ah," Ollivander said as he materialised from amongst the boxes of wands. "A clever one you have here, Mr and Mrs Potter-Peverell. Tell me, boy, which hand do you use?"

"I'm ambidextrous…" Harry trailed off, watching nervously as Ollivander's eyebrown disappeared into his hairline.

"Fascinating. The last ambidextrous person to come in ended up wielding two wands. One for each hand…" the man trailed off as he took Harry's measurements.

"Hmmm… try this one. Rosewood and unicorn hair, 9 inches, nice and supple." A glass exploded. "Perhaps not. Ah! Yew and dragon heartstring, 12 inches, sturdy." A few book flew across the room, smacking Harry in the face. "Not this one either… perhaps this. Aspen, unicorn hair, 14 inches." Harry was in pain by this point. "Nope! No! Definitely not!"

About a thousand self-inflicted wounds later…

"Now, let's try this one. Holly, Rosewood and phoenix feather, 13 inches, nice and supple."

Harry held it in his left hand, and nothing happened, but when he moved it to his right sparks shot out the end of it.

"Perfect! Now to make you one for your right hand. This way, if you will, Mr Potter-Peverell." Ollivander led him to the back of the shop, where a large multitude of different ingredients and woods were sitting on the shelves. "If you could just tell me which of these woods feels right."

Harry trailed his hand experimentally down the line, stopping on three different types.

"Gaboon Ebony, Yew and Bloodwood, hmm? Okay, and these cores if you will?"

Harry's hand stopped over a black feather, a small vial of what appeared to be blood, a black hair and a scrap of cloth.

"Feather of a dark angel, vampire blood, a darcorn hair and dementor's cloak… yes… this will be a very powerful wand indeed…" Ollivander continued to mutter to himself as he worked, before finally handing Harry a beautiful wand.

The handle was made from bloodwood, with the vampire blood infused in it. The other cores were within a beautiful yew and gaboon ebony wand, the white and black woods twisting around each other like a unicorn's horn.

"Truly one of the greatest creations I have ever made. But be careful with that other wand of yours. For the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand also gave another, but just one. In fact, its brother belongs to the very wand which failed to kill you…" Ollivander said just as Harry left the shop. He sent a confused glance over his shoulder as he was ushered out the door by his parents, Trico growling in warning at the man.

"Come on darling, let's go home." Lily said, reaching out to grasp his hand as they apparated back to the manor.

When night finally fell, it was all Harry could do to get undressed before jumping into bed, snuggling against his white tiger and falling asleep.

Tomorrow was, after all, another day.


	3. Chapter 3

_He screamed in pain. Oh, god, he was being split in two. The large man pinned him using his body weight alone as he moved above his back in a way only a lover should. The pain…_

_He screamed, begged and pleaded for him to stop, but it fell on deaf ears. No one could hear him. He threw up, unable to stop himself from crying harder at the sight of blood in the mostly-water muck. He asked why. Cursed the gods and pleaded for death._

_He was only five…_

A now just-turned 6 year old Tenebris woke with a start, his heart pumping in his chest. "Oh, god." He whimpered. "W-what was that?" he curled in on himself, crying even after he fell asleep.

"Hey, honey! We got a letter from Arcane Academy about the upcoming school year!" James called to his wife, who poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Whassat?" she asked around the toothbrush in her mouth.

"It's a parent handbook." He said as he opened the envelope.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's read it!"

_Dear Parents,_

_This handbook is designed to assist parents both with the transition of sending their child away and with understanding the school._

_Arcane Academy was founded in the year 1502. It was the first school in the world to be created solely for magical creatures. With a specialised curriculum that is one of the best in the world, we offer courses to teach students about themselves._

_Please note that we cater for both dominant and submissive types. While we encourage interaction and formal courting we do not tolerate violent, vulgar or vindictive behaviour. There are strict rules against such behaviour and all result in immediate expulsion._

_The school holds term throughout the year, with an optional two-week break over Christmas, 26-30__th__ of December, and summer break from 1__st__ of July to 1__st__ of September._

_Schooling takes two breaks as well as these, from February 13-26__th__ and October 26__th__ to November 2__nd__. Students will stay at school during these times with full access to the shopping town, library and other resources._

_The school has an owlery which is open to all students. Letters will be delivered at breakfast and can be mailed during dinner or breaks._

_Packages are also accepted, but we ask that parents refrain from elaborate gifts and send galleons to spend at our extensive shopping town, which you will have visited when shopping for supplies._

_In reference to that…_

**_Meanwhile… _**

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, faces flashing behind his eyes.

_A boy with a pointy yet delicate face, white-blond hair and stormy eyes. Another boy, this one with fiery red hair and azure blue eyes. A girl, whose hair was brown and bushy at first glance yet silky to the touch and large front teeth with the most intelligent brown eyes he had ever seen. A second girl, white-blond hair fell down her back as the friendly, kind yet not-all-there expression on her face widened into a smile as she looked at him. A third boy, with short brown hair, a slightly chubby face and brown eyes that spoke of hidden courage behind the timid demeanour. Two twin red-heads, obviously related to the second boy he had seen. A girl, slightly younger than him with red hair and brown eyes, a grin on her face as she mouthed the words 'big brother' and winked at him. _

_"We love you, Harry!" the voices chorused, and suddenly he could see them, clustered together, reaching out to him with open arms and friendly smiles, love and adoration shining in their eyes._

_He felt himself smile, wider than he ever had before and he began running towards them, only for them to begin fading away from him at the last minute. "No!" he lunged, but was too slow and fell through darkness…_

_He landed on grass. It felt so real, so very real. A castle. "Hogwarts!" he recognised from a book, his parent's pictures. Behind him, a centaur that was oh-so-familiar and yet unknown, and a thestral watched from the trees of a forest._

_Suddenly, a lake, merpeople, his first red-haired friend was there, sinking. Why couldn't he reach him?_

_The red and brown haired girls were next, burned on pyres._

_The twins were buried alive in their own home. _

_The chubby boy took a killing curse so he could destroy the snake-like man._

_The dreamy girl he found later, body half-eaten by the thestrals she had been so taken with._

_The blond boy, tortured to the brink of his sanity. Fighting the imperious that told him to kill his best friend, he committed suicide._

"NO!" Harry screamed as he sat up with a violent motion, fighting the figure that struggled to hold him.

"Hush, y-you're safe… it's okay… I'm here…" a silky voice spoke from above him.

"S-Severus?" he murmured, tilting his head to gaze imploringly at the older yet oh-so young man above him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message from Albus, but I heard you screaming, so I w-wanted to make s-sure that y-you were okay…" he said softly. 'I don't know what I would do if you weren't.'

"Thank you." Harry said gently, stroking the other man's hair softly. "I think my parents would be downstairs by now." He added. Severus, taking the hint as only a Slytherin could, nodded and stood to leave. "Oh, and Severus?" Harry called after him. "Don't tell anyone about this." He ordered. Severus opened his mouth to argue, but quickly found he couldn't, and took his leave before he did something embarrassing, like bow or drop to his knees and bow or bare his neck for his Domine. And bow.

"I'm alright, Trico," Harry reassured his panicked familiar. "It was just a- a bad dream. I'm fine. Really!" he added when Trico shot him a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you.'

His beloved new-found pet had decided to be a- a ferret? - today, for reasons unbeknownst to him.

*Why are you a ferret?* He deadpanned.

*That was one of the words you muttered. 'Damn ferret', I believe it was.* Trico replied, giving an approximation of a smirk. *Oh, and a letter came for you.* he added as Hedwig flew over to land next to Harry.

"Hey, girl." He smiled. She hooted at him gently, holding out the leg the package was attached to. "Thanks, girl. Why don't you go on and rest, huh?"

*You know she just carried it from the window to here, right?*

*Still counts…* he muttered as he opened the package. He scanned the letter carefully, before smirking and closing his door, locking it and sending several locking, silencing and privacy charms at it with his new wands. "I love these things…" he muttered to himself.

He picked up his student's guide and began reading.

_Arcane Academy; a history_

_Arcane Academy for the Exceptionally Inclined was founded in the year 1502. As the first ever school to cater to, let alone solely for, magical creatures, a large amount of controversy surrounded our esteemed school's beginning._

_The first headmaster was called Emrys Ambrosius. The most powerful wizard of his time, a little known fact is that he did indeed have a magical creature inheritance. An angel one, to be precise._

_In 1502, a mere 30 students were enrolled. By 1520, over 300 and by 1600 an estimated 3000 students were in attendance. Currently, we have 7136 students. _

_All students are separated by type and age. They are given communal dorms and individual rooms in specific areas of the castle which will be their rooms for the rest of their stay at Arcane Academy._

_While you are free to visit friends in their own dorms, you MUST be back in your own by curfew, or else. The dorms have been organised by required curfew for each creature. If you are not in your rooms by curfew, you WILL be given detention. A third time results in expulsion._

_The rooms are yours to do with as you wish, but please note that at the end of your last year the room will be wiped clean of any and all remaining contents. This is IRREVERSIBLE._

_Expansion charms are permitted. The room is, as we said, yours to do with as you wish._

_Each type, Light and Dark are separated, with different dorms and tables. While you are welcome to visit friends in either, please return to your own by your curfew. Each division has a 'leader', if you will, who sits at the head of each table and is in charge of each group, like a head boy. This position is earned through various methods, which include fighting and beating the current Lord, exerting dominance over the Lord or simply proving you are the most powerful one there. In addition…_

**_Three months later… a Sunday…_**

"Hurry, dear, or you'll miss your portkey!" Lily called up the stairs to her son, who walked down them calmly, smiling indulgently at her. "Have you got everything?"

"Yes, mother." He replied diligently.

"Your books?"

"Yes."

"Uniform?"

"Affirmative."

"Clothes, underwear-"

"Mum!"

"Oh, hush. Violin?" Lily scolded absently.

"Yes." Harry gave a long-suffering sigh, which became a glare as he watched his father take advantage of his mother's distraction, sneaking behind her in a way humorously reminiscent of a muggle spy movie.

"Piano? Harp? Flute? Guitar? Cello? Viola? Double Bass? Organ?"

"Yes times 8, and because I know you're going to continue, add 10 more yesses to that."

"Music box?" Lily asked softly. Harry lifted his wrist to show the silver chain wrapped around it. Hanging from it was a small, ornate silver box. It played his lullaby, which he wrote himself when opened and contained his most precious possessions.

"Always." **(A/N: I think of the Pan's Labyrinth theme song for his lullaby, which I take NO credit for. Look up the music box version on youtube if you want to listen and I recommend doing so, it's very pretty and haunting.)**

"Harry?" she called after him as he walked to the portkey.

"Yes, mother?" he asked, stopping with his hand on the small piece of parchment.

"Have fun." She smiled. He grinned cheekily at her.

"I expect to expect siblings when I get back for Christmas!" he disappeared with a crack as soon as he finished the sentence, leaving a blushing and spluttering Lily in his wake and a cat-that-got-the-canary grin on James' face.

"Welcome! You must be a new student!" a man instantly jogged up to him.

"Y-yeah. Tenebris Potter-Peverell." He introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake, which the man gladly accepted, grinning.

"Tiberius Romi! I'm the combat professor. I take it you'll be in my class?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Tenebris **(A/N: I'm gonna refer to him as that when at school) **nodded, slightly unsure.

"C'mon! You're the first to arrive, so if we get a move on, you can get the best room in the dorms!" Tiberius grinned. That worked!

"This one's mine?" Tenebris asked as he walked through the door at the top of the very tall tower. It was a large, round room with wooden beams going up in a spiral in the tall roof. A large window let the light in from there, but otherwise the room was the perfect kind of dark for him. "I love it!" he said excitedly, plans running through his mind as he walked over to the wardrobe and bathroom.

Tiberius laughed. "I gotta say, kid, you ain't like any other Dark Elf I ever met. I think you'll do great. See you later, then!" he turned, but halfway out of the door he stopped. "By the by, how old are you, considering you're a shrimp."

Tenebris glared at him frostily. "6 years of age. Before you ask, I am more than capable of excelling in the curriculum here." He replied coldly, his to-be professor making a quick, albeit nervous and clumsy exit.

Tenebris turned back to his room, unshrinking and placing his trunk on the ground, and closed the door with a flick of his wand. Looking at his watch, he realised it was only 10am, he still had 8 hours before he needed to be at the orientation dinner.

He spent the next two hours warding his room. First he made a ward that wouldn't allow anyone he didn't invite vocally to come into his room past a certain point on the stairs, using a complicated combination of blood magic, legilimency and warding. Then he made on that blew anyone with 'bad' intent all the way to the bottom of the stairs, and finally a final one that would stop anyone he didn't want in there from entering.

From there, he enlarged the rather sizable room to double its original size, and ended up standing in a room as big as the living room back at the manor.

He cast a charm on the roof, so it would always look like the night sky, complete with a full moon and a few galaxies. He then charmed the walls dark grey and gave the room black carpet. He cast a spell to clear out all the dust and gave the large window in the roof sheer silvery drapes.

He took out one of the pebbles from the bag he had brought of them and configured it into a large kind-sized bed. It had silver sheets with purple and silver pillows and a purple quilt, with black blankets. In one corner of the room, he placed all his instruments and he made a large desk in another corner. He quickly set about enlarging a space in the roof.

Here's how it worked; you jumped up to the first wooden beam, an easy feat for him, and climbed them like stairs until you reached a small corner which, when you entered it, became a huge space filled with books and bookshelves, artificial light giving the creamy room and golden glow. He smirked, satisfied with himself, before looking at his watch.

He looked away.

And looked back.

5:50pm?! Crap!

Tenebris ran down the stairs, passing other people on his way out that appeared to be in a similar state to him when they questioned each other as to what he was doing and someone shrieked the time in a decidedly un-manly way, which resulted in decidedly un-manly squeaks and a herd of dark creatures being led by Tenebris sprinting to the great hall.

They burst in at 6pm on the dot, Tenebris throwing the doors open and sitting down at the head of the table set for dark creatures. No one questioned him on this at first, too busy glaring at the goody-goody light creatures which were already there and snickering behind their cups of tea. 'Tsk, typical.'

"Hey, brat! What the fuck do you think you're doing, sitting in my chair? What makes you think you can be our leader, and beat me, huh?" A loud, decidedly unpleasant voice interrupted his musings, and he turned to see a rather thug-like werewolf glaring at him, with a few more werewolves behind him.

"Because I can." Tenebris snarled, allowing his magic to flood the hall without even standing up to the challenge, knowing he would win.

The others instantly quietened, and the small group which had questioned him dropped to their knees while the rest of the table dropped their heads to their chests in a show of submission.

"Now get out of my sight." He ordered, and the werewolves ran down the table. He glanced around lazily, reclining in the chair as he took in the appraising glances of both the light and dark sides. Over in the light's chair was a boy who had to be around 15, with angelic blond hair and azure blue eyes. His decidedly cherubic face made him look innocent, but Harry saw through him easily.

The boy was a Tempest Sidhe. A powerful one, too. Damn him.

He smirked lazily at Harry, who simply bared his sharpened teeth and directed his overwhelming magical energy on the boy, sneering as he was forced onto the ground on his knees, struggling to breathe.

"Okay!" a feminine voice broke their little 'confrontation', and Tenebris broke his gaze away from the boy to focus on the woman who had spoken, her tone a little flustered but otherwise cheerful. "My name is Belladonna Black. I am Headmistress here. You may all refer to me as Ma'am when we speak, same for all other female professors while the male are Sir. A special welcome to our new students," she looked meaningfully at Tenebris, "and a warm welcome back to our returning ones! Classes start tomorrow, so please pick up your timetable from the box, organised by last initial. Off you go!"

"Umm… milord?" a small, timid voice broke Tenebris' thoughts concerning the headmistress, and he turned to find himself eye level with one of the cutest things he had ever seen. A small Winter Faerie stood before him, with white and ice-blue hair and black eyes, his skin pale as snow and red lips.

"Yes?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare the adorable little boy away.

"Um… I was j-just wondering if y-you would like m-me to f-fetch you your t-timetable, milord."

"I would like that very much. What is your name, if I may ask, little one?" he asked kindly.

"Anisuke Shiroyuki…"

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Tenebris Potter-Peverell." He nodded to the boy, who quickly scampered off to grab their timetables. "Move over and let him sit there when he gets back." He said to a Succubus. The girl, swiftly followed by the whole row, moved downwards.

"H-here you are…" the boy held out Tenebris' timetable shyly.

"Thank you, little one. Please, sit down." He said motioning to the seat politely, though his tone left no allowance for argument. Anisuke sat immediately. "So, tell me, what year are you in?"

"F-first year, this is my first year, my Lord." He stammered. Harry smiled at him kindly.

"I'm glad. It's my first year too. I'm underage, but they allowed me to come anyway, partly because I'm a Dark Elf and we grow up so fast, but mostly because I'm just really smart." Harry winked.

"And powerful…" Anisuke added softly, with a spark of adoration in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose there's that." Tenebris laughed softly. "So, what room are you in?"

"R-room 19, my Lord."

"Oh, please don't call me that." Tenebris said in mild distaste. "Call me Tenebris or Harry or Potter or Peverell or just about anything else." He waved a hand dismissively. "You." He added to the girl he had spoken to earlier. "Pass that on." She nodded quickly and began relaying the message down the table.

"T-Tenebris…" Anisuke seemed to test the word out on his tongue. "Yes, I like that name. It suits you. 'Darkness'." He murmured, gazing appraisingly at Tenebris, before blushing softly and smiling shyly.

'Oh, yes. This one's a keeper.' He thought to himself as he stared at the small submissive from the corner of his eye. Tenebris felt someone's eyes on him, and he turned to see the 'Light Lord' turning away quickly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 'Oh, this is too good.'

"Excuse me?" A small, feminine voice asked from behind him, and he turned to see a small girl he vaguely recalled seeing at the other end of the table standing in his line of vision. "Well, we have talked about what you said, and want to call you Lord Umbra." She stated. "Please?" she added as an afterthought.

"Of course. If that is what they truly want. I am happy for you all to call me what you want." He answered honestly, a kind smile gracing his face for a moment, before he turned to his timetable and began reading it.

* * *

_Monday:_

_ 5:30am Survival Skills_

_ 6:30am Duelling_

_ 7:30am Breakfast_

_ 8:00am Potions_

_10:00am Break_

_10:30am Arithmancy_

_12:00pm Ancient Runes_

_ 1:30pm Lunch_

_ 3:30pm Dark Arts_

_ 5:30pm Break_

_ 6:00pm Dinner_

_ 7:00pm Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_ 9:00pm Transfiguration_

_11:00pm Charms_

_ 1:00am Curfew - sleep until 5:00am_

_Tuesday:_

_ 5:30am Shadow Magic_

_ 7:30am Breakfast_

_ 8:00am Combat_

_11:00am Break_

_11:30am Black Magic_

_ 1:30pm Lunch_

_ 3:30pm Blood Magic_

_ 5:30pm Break_

_ 6:00pm Dinner_

_ 7:00pm Curses and Hexes_

_ 9:00pm Defensive Magic_

_11:00pm Offensive Magic_

_ 1:00am Curfew - sleep until 5:00am_

_Wednesday:_

_ 5:30am Essence/Spirit Magic_

_ 7:30am Breakfast_

_ 8:00am Transformations_

_10:00am Spell Casting_

_11:30am Spell Crafting_

_ 1:00pm Break_

_ 1:30pm Lunch_

_ 3:30pm Sex Magic_

_ 5:30pm Break_

_ 6:00pm Dinner_

_ 7:00pm Conjuring_

_ 9:00pm Special Studies_

_ 11:00pm Necromancy_

_ 1:00am Curfew - sleep until 5:00am_

_Thursday: (please note; no breaks all night free)_

_ 5:30am Celtic Magic_

_ 7:30am Breakfast_

_ 8:00am Asian Magic_

_10:00am Mind Magicks_

_12:00pm Strategy_

_ 1:30pm Lunch_

_ 3:30pm Soul Magic_

_ 5:30pm Early Dinner_

_ 6:30pm Free Time until assigned curfew_

_ 1:00am Curfew - sleep until 5:00am_

_Friday:_

_ 5:30am Duelling_

_ 6:30am Survival Skills_

_ 7:30am Breakfast_

_ 8:00am Potions_

_10:00am Break_

_10:30am Night Magic _

_ 1:30pm Lunch_

_ 3:30pm Special Studies_

_ 4:30pm Break_

_ 5:00pm Special Studies_

_ 6:00pm Dinner_

_ 7:00pm Curses and Hexes_

_ 9:00pm Ancient Runes_

_ 10:30pm Dark Arts_

_ 1:00am Curfew - sleep until 5:00am_

_Saturday:_

_ 5:30am Duelling_

_ 6:30am Survival Skills_

_ 7:30am Breakfast_

_ 8:00am Transfiguration_

_ 9:30am Break_

_ 10:00am Charms_

_11:30am Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_ 1:30pm Lunch_

_ 3:30pm Elvish Magic_

_ 6:00pm Dinner_

_ 7:00pm Spell Crafting_

_ 8:30pm Arithmancy_

_10:00pm Necromancy_

_12:00pm Inheritance studies_

_ 1:00am Curfew - no set time to wake up_

_Sunday:_

_ 7:30am-9:00am Breakfast_

_ 6:00pm-8:00pm Lunch_

_ Food available from vending machines_

_ Free day - tutoring available if required_

_ Clubs operational - sign up via President_

_ Shopping town open from 9:00am-6:00pm_

* * *

"Okay!" The headmistress began speaking again just as he finished reading his timetable, and he rolled it up and put it in his pocket with a decidedly satisfied air about him. "Let's start the feast!" she said happily.

Tenebris made quick work of his dinner, his mind running over everything he would need for tomorrow. It was going to be busy, and hard, but he was eager to start learning as much as possible.

"What classes do you have?" he asked Anisuke softly.

"Oh! Um…" he pulled out his own timetable. "All the compulsory ones, Light, Winter and Moon magic, Protective Magic, Rituals, Defensive Magic, Submissive Conduct, Elemental Magic, Astronomy, Domestic Spells, Healing, Light Necromancy, Druidism, Divination, Celtic Magic, Etiquette and Warding." He read out.

"Huh? Some of those weren't on my list…" Tenebris though aloud.

"Oh, yes! That's because the school sends out specialised lists pertaining to abilities. For example, Dark Elves make horrid healers so they don't have healing as an option, just as I don't have Combat or something equally violent, because I'm not good at that! That's why I do protective and defensive magic, so I'm not completely useless. And I like healing, so…" Tenebris tuned the boy out, content just to watch him talk excitedly. "… don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah." He hurried to say as he only caught the end of a sentence. Thankfully, that appeared to be the right answer, because the boy quickly continued to speak excitedly.

By the time Tenebris got to bed, he was tired. So, so tired. He fell onto his bed in nothing but his boxers and fell asleep almost instantly, tossing and turning as he was once again plagued with dreams that seemed like memories.

Memories of another life…

**A/N: Just remember, in my mind, Dark Elves (etc.) mature more quickly, so mentally and physically Harry, even though he is technically only 6 years old, is approximately 14-16 years old, okay? I estimate him about.**

**Phew! 10 pages. I think that's the longest chapter I have written so far! My hands cramping and I'm going to bed! See ya later! Review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come on Harry! You'll be late again and 'Mione will kill us both!" the red-haired boy called to me._

_"Yeah, well! Excuse me, but I don't recall asking you to wait!" I retorted, risking mortal peril by tugging his shoes on as he hopped down the stone steps._

_"It's about time you two got down here!" the brown haired and red haired girl stood below the steps._

_"Sorry, 'Mione." The red-haired boy apologised, quickly kissing her cheek._

_"Hmpf. You should be." The brown haired one –'Mione?- sniffed in mock anger while the red-haired girl giggled._

_"Oh, come off it, Gin! You're just as bad as I am over summer! In fact, I get up before you do!"_

_The red-haired girl –Ginny?- glared in response and punched him on the arm. Hard._

_"Ow!" he cried._

_"Jeez, Ron! You're such a girl sometimes! Grow a pair, already…" she muttered while –Ron?- shot her a glare that promised retribution. I laughed fondly. They really would never change, would they?_

_"Harry! There you are! I was waiting…" the blond boy called to me, voice trailing off into a soft murmur as he practically sprinted the five meters that separated us in his rush to glue us at the hip._

_"Sorry, Dragon, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I heard myself apologising as I ruffled his hair fondly. 'Dragon? Is that his name?'_

_"Hey! Took me hours to get my hair to look like that…" he pouted prettily, attempting to smooth out his hair with his hands. I just laughed, and ruffled his hair again, assuring him that yes, it was a lost cause, before we came to a stop before the brown-haired boy and blond girl._

_"Hello, Harry." She said dreamily. "The Nargles said you would be coming. You look positively azure, today." She smiled softly. Ah, good. That's a good thing._

_"Morning mate." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head nervously._

_"Hey, Nev!" Gin greeted._

_"Hi Luna!" 'Mione reached and hugged the girl good morning._

_"Shall we-" I was cut off by two identical voices._

_"Harry!" they crowed, and I turned in the corresponding direction long enough to allow my eyes to widen in fear before they completed what appeared to be a lunge and collided with my person, knocking me to the floor with two identical red-heads on me._

_"Ow…" I groaned softly, pushing myself up on my elbows, which was, unfortunately, as high as I could go._

_"Sorry Harry-" one began._

_"But we couldn't-" the other continued._

_"Resist! We-"_

_"Missed you so much-"_

_"When we were on our-"_

_"Mission so when we saw our-"_

_"Favourite Ickle Brother we just-"_

_"Had to-"_

_"Hug you." They finished together._

_"Whatever, Fred and George." I shook my head at them, getting up gingerly._

_"But, I'm George." The one I just knew was Fred said._

_"Fred…" I warned softly. "Has that ever worked on me?"_

_"No…" he muttered._

_"And our asking you how hasn't either. You never tell!"_

_"It's uncanny. Creepy too…" they shuddered._

_"What have I told you about speaking of sensitive things in the middle of the hallway for all within earshot to hear?" a beautifully familiar voice drawled._

_'Severus? No. Too old. This man's at least 40, my Severus is going to be 15 forever. But it is him…?' I thought in confusion._

_"Sorry Professor…" we all muttered. He nodded and moved on, robes flying behind him impressively._

_"Bloody greasy git…" Ron snarled._

_"Wha-?"_

Tenebris woke with a gasp. What were these? These dreams that seemed so much like memories. So real…

He looked at the clock. It was 4am. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out his sketchbook, flipping through the various images of his dream-people's faces, past the group portrait from his first dream and to a fresh page, where the elder face of Severus took life.

His alarm interrupted his final stroke, almost making him ruin the perfect drawing in his shock. "One of the plusses of having an eidetic memory, I suppose. I have perfect recall."

He turned the alarm off with a soft thunk as he pulled his body out of bed to get ready. 'I have Survival Skills in half an hour.' He thought as he stepped into the shower, before getting dressed and moving to the small piece of paper. He pulled out his diary and cast a spell which would transfer all the information from the paper which had his timetable on it to the book. In a flash, on each page on the corresponding days was his timetable, repeated on all days apart from holidays.

'Hmm… meet in the entrance hall. Okay.' He thought as he jogged to the location, where a large group of both male and female, light and dark students were standing.

As a Dark Elf, he was very tall, already 5'7" and still growing, so he stuck out a little among the subs but not yet among the doms. He was only young in their eyes, after all.

Yet, despite his smaller stature, they all moved out of his way to allow him to pass to the front of the room, bowing their heads respectfully while the dark creatures muttered 'my lord' or 'lord Umbra'. He inclined his head in response.

"Excuse me?" a soft tenor sounded from behind him, and he turned to see the 'Light Lord' from last night standing before him, a mere 6ft, wringing his hands together. "Um… hi. My name is Apollo Micheals." He extended his hand to shake, which Tenebris accepted, albeit a little firmly.

"Tenebris Potter-Peverell." He replied by way of introduction.

"I-if I may ask, you're a Dark Elf, yes?" Tenebris nodded slowly. "So, um… aren't they supposed to be taller?" Apollo asked after a decent stretch of 'thinking time'.

Tenebris laughed softly. "I am only six human years of age," he said, smiling when the other boy's jaw fell open in shock, "so I have not yet grown fully as others who attend here would have. I was accepted due to my mental and magical prowess. I can assure you, Little Lord, I am no push over." He said, smirking softly at the blush that decorated Apollo's cheeks at the nickname.

"Yes, well… congratulations on becoming the Dark Lord." He said, smiling faintly.

"Thank you. Congratulations on becoming the first submissive lord for the light in almost 100 years." He replied, smirk widening at the shock on the others face.

"How did you know about that?" he hissed.

"Your secret is safe with me, and if you ever find yourself in the position where you need some help, I am willing to assist you." Was all he said. "Now hush. The teacher is here."

"Okay, class! My name is Professor Meritus. I teach Survival Skills and Rituals here at Arcane Academy. We're going to start off slow. All I want you to do is follow the course through the forest and back here to the finish line. Off you trot!"

"I don't trust him. Not one bit. Something's in there, I know it." Tenebris muttered to Apollo, whose eyes widened in fear.

"What? What's in there? Oh, god, please don't leave me alone in there! I'll die and then I'll-"

"Hush, Little Lord. I will be there for as long as you can keep up." Tenebris replied, before taking off at a fast pace to be the first person into the forest, Apollo gripping the back of his hem in his fingertips as though for security. "May I ask why you are so attached to me all of a sudden?"

"It is as you said. I am a submissive, you are an exceptionally, if not unprecedentedly, powerful dominant who has offered both his assistance and protection to me. I am going to be clingy, if only a little." He replied with a slightly haughty tone that made Tenebris laugh. "But I am willing to share. I can understand that someone such as you would not be satisfied with only one or even two mates. And I am not going to let you go, even if I must wait a few years for you to finish your schooling." He added, making Tenebris' breath catch in his throat.

He was about to reply when a small twig snapping, barely audible, caught his attention, making him stop dead and wrap an arm behind him around Apollo's waist to hold the other boy firmly against himself as he tried to hide his 6ft frame behind Tenebris' still growing 5'7" one. Tenebris tilted his head softly as he listened carefully.

-snap!-

He turned faster than any human could see and shot a quick spell into the bush, making a rather large acromatula charge at them.

"Incendio!" he intoned, flicking his right-handed wand and burning the creature to ash in seconds. "Are you okay?" he asked the submissive that seemed intent of strangling his shoulder if the grip the other boy had on it was anything to go by.

Apollo turned his head quickly to meet his eyes and nodded once.

"Good." Tenebris replied simply as he began running again quickly, Apollo once again holding just the edge of the back of his shirt.

The next thing they came across was a fire spirit, which Apollo dealt with using Aguamenti.

A herd of what appeared to be wolves were distracted by Avis.

Several Confringo's, a Reducto and a Diffindo destroyed the blast-ended skrewt.

Apollo answered the Sphinx's riddle 'I do not breathe, but I run and jump. I do not eat, but I swim and stretch. I do not drink, but I sleep and stand. I do not think, but I grow and play. I do not see, but you see me every day' with 'a leg', earning him much praise from Tenebris, making him blush for the short run to the finish line.

"Ah! Now here's something you don't see every day. The new, young and powerful dark lord of our school running through the forest with the light lord attached at the hip! How did this come to be?" the professor exclaimed as he congratulated them for being the first back, early by half-an-hour.

"Mutual benefits. We are the two most powerful members of the student body, respectively, and both decided it would be in our best interests if we were to work together. Play off the other's weaknesses, as it were." Tenebris replied smoothly, Apollo's fingers tightening momentarily in gratitude.

"Ah, yes! That makes sense." Professor Meritus said cheerfully. "You're both here half-an-hour before schedule, so I suppose you can hit the showers early then!" he grinned.

"I beg your pardon?" both intoned softly.

"Muggle phrase…" he replied absently before walking away, muttering something or other about 'damn purebloods' and 'shitty literature'.

"Okay…" Tenebris drawled. "Right then." He said as they walked into the change rooms together where his duelling robes were waiting.

"Thanks." Apollo called as he turned to return to his dorms while Tenebris headed for Duelling.

"Don't mention it." He called over his shoulder, missing the thoughtful look that crossed Apollo's face as he walked away.

"That just might work…" his sensitive ears managed to catch the words before they were too far away for Tenebris to hear what Apollo had finished the statement with, much to his displeasure.

Duelling was rather uneventful, all things considered. They just went over the rules and things, and Tenebris, who had already read the book they were given for the class, 'Duelling without Disorder', pulled out a spare piece of parchment and began to draw Apollo on it. By the time the class was finished, he had placed the sketch in a small leather folder that held a sketch of Severus and Anisuke in it.

By the time breakfast rolled around, he was in his school uniform and once again seated at the head of the table when Anisuke approached him, arms linked with a fox demon.

"Good morning, Anisuke. And who might this be?" he greeted politely, his interest already piqued.

"My name is Chariton Evergreen." Chariton had fiery red hair, unlike the gingers from his dreams, and chocolate brown eyes, with two soft white-tipped ears and a matching tail. About 5'10", he stood over Anisuke's 5'5" frame.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Tenebris replied, kissing the now blushing fox demon's hand softly before inviting them to sit beside him.

"Pardon my intrusion." A voice from not too earlier that morning interrupted their conversation and Tenebris turned to see Apollo standing behind him, a carefully indifferent expression on his face as he thrust a book into Tenebris'.

"What's this for?" Tenebris asked, not even bothering to keep the amusement and bemusement from his voice.

"I refuse to have an uninformed partner. Please read it before our next class." Was all Apollo said, before turning and sweeping away to his own seat, across the hall.

"What was that all about?" Chariton asked. Tenebris liked this boy. He didn't have the slight arrogance and swagger that Apollo did, nor did he have the incurable timidness and sweetness of Anisuke. He knew when to hold his tongue, but was not afraid to voice his opinions. In the same way, he knew when to submit to a dominant's, namely his (Tenebris'), will and when to challenge it.

"We have Survival Skills together, and decided it would be mutually beneficial to combine forces for that particular elective." Tenebris replied as he eyed the cover. Only now did he understand the double meaning behind 'partner'. Thankfully, both subs accepted the answer. One thing Tenebris was exceptionally, if not slightly frighteningly, good at was reading people. A mere greeting and he knew everything there was to know about you. Even he found it disconcerting at times.

"What have you got first, Tenebris?" Anisuke asked pleasantly as he delicately cut a piece of the bacon over 60% of the table were content to tear into with hands and teeth.

"Um… I have Potions, a break, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Lunch, Dark Arts, Break and Dinner, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms." Tenebris replied.

"Wow! So when's your curfew?" Chariton asked, obviously interested.

"1:00am. As a Dark Elf, I require a maximum of four hours minimum of one hour of sleep each night to properly function, but I can go 112 hours without sleep before I 'crash and burn', as the saying goes."

"Cool! My curfew is 9:00pm." Anisuke said.

"Mine is 10:00pm," Chariton added to the conversation. "I have a theory that it has something to do with being a submissive. Doms and subs are on separate sides of the dorms, and subs must be two to a room 'for security reasons'." A slightly bitter edge took to his tone.

"Am I correct to assume that the both of you are roommates?" Tenebris asked softly, not wanting to upset or further the fox demon's obvious indignance at what would obviously seem like the school believes subs cannot handle themselves, which they most certainly can.

"Yes." Anisuke answered in place of Chariton, who was silently glaring at the plate before, as though willing his toast to burst into flames. Tenebris covered the boy's hand with his own, causing him to blush and look up quickly.

"I don't think this is the school saying that subs are weak and cannot protect themselves. If anything, it is a thinly veiled attempt both at discouraging the more unpleasant dominants this school no doubt houses and at encouraging co-operation between subs to present a united front. As I said, there are some doms who will view themselves as superior to subs that could probably easily kick their asses into next week, and might try something. There is 'safety in numbers', as my mother likes to say. So, why don't we stop attempting to make the innocent breakfast spontaneously combust, and instead review each other's timetables?" he asked, smiling kindly.

"Yes, I'd like that." Chariton muttered softly, ever so slightly twisting his hand so his fingers interlaced with the dominants.

"What do you have then, Anisuke?" Tenebris turned his gaze to the other boy, just in time to catch him shooting him a grateful smile while glancing meaningfully at the now placated, if not happy, Chariton who was munching away on a hashbrown liberated from Tenebris' own plate.

"I have Potions with you!" he said happily, to which Tenebris smiled again. "Then I have healing, rituals-" here Tenebris interjected.

"I know the teacher for that. His name is Professor Meritus and he is very kind, if a little happy-go-lucky. Please, excuse my interruption." Tenebris motioned for the grateful sub to continue.

"Then break, Lunch, Light Magic, break and dinner. Then I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with both of you until 9, which is my curfew." He smiled happily at remembering them all off by heart.

"Well done. That is a nice, well-rounded set of electives. I am glad that you will be in my Potions class." Tenebris smiled as the boy grinned in return. "Chariton?"

"I have Arithmancy, break, Inheritance Studies, Ancient Runes with you, lunch, Dark Arts with you also, break and dinner, followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts with both of you, as Ani said."

"Aw! I'm jealous that you have so many lessons with Tenebris!" Anisuke whined softly.

"Why don't we highlight all the classes we have with him?" Chariton suggested, already reaching for the aforementioned dominant's schedule.

"Great idea! Then we can compare!" Anisuke gushed. It was now that Tenebris realised both had forgotten he was there, much to his amusement.

"I have ten with him." Chariton stated, ever so slightly smug.

"I only have five…" Anisuke pouted.

"It's okay. We can spend our free time on Thursdays together if you wish." Tenebris said reassuringly, patting his hand softly.

"That would be gr-" he cut himself of as he looked at the clock. "Sugar! Chariton we have to go or else we won't make it to our next class. Bye Tenebris!" Anisuke yelled over his shoulder as he dragged an exasperated, muttering Chariton out of the hall.

"Well, I thought they'd never leave." A dry voice sounded from behind him, and Tenebris turned to see two more beautiful subs standing behind him.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Tenebris asked, a slight edge to his voice in defence of Anisuke and Chariton.

"I am Silas Winters, I am a were-tiger." The one on the right said, with a small yet respectful bow. He had dusky blond hair and gold eyes, with a tanned complexion and a tall, 6'4", lithely muscled build.

"I am Octavius Magister, I am a Caligantia-Praegistrigiae demon. I can take away your senses completely, sight, feel, smell, taste, hearing, all gone, and replace them with anything I want." He had rich brown hair and almost black-purple eyes. He was only 5'11", but had a well-muscled body with a strong jaw and almond shaped eyes.

"Pleasure. Tenebris Potter-Peverell, at your service." Tenebris shook hands with the pair, slightly wary of them.

"Nice to meet you." They both said, bowing once more before sweeping from the hall.

On his way to his first lesson, Potions, which he shared with Anisuke, he was accosted once more.

"Tenebris! I wish for you to meet my roommate." Apollo called to him. He barely suppressed a groan as he turned, before stopping short at the sight before him.

A boy, with sky-blue eyes and white-gold hair stood before him at a statuesque 6'1". He had flawless golden skin and sinewy muscles that made him look like a blond Adonis.

Veela.

Goddammit.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Gabriel Rosewood." He said, freaking _curtseying_ and smiling in a heart-wrenching way.

"Nice to meet you." Tenebris replied through gritted teeth. "I was just on my way to potions, so if you gentlemen would excuse me…" he said, attempting a hasty yet polite retreat.

"Oh! What a coincidence!" oh, dear. What now? "We were just on our way to potions! Come, we can go together." The Veela made quick work of hooking his arms through Tenebris' right and began leading him in that direction. "Don't worry, we'll drop you off at your class before joining ours next door. Oh, aren't you excited for the school year? I get the feeling this one's going to be special." He said, staring meaningfully at Tenebris out of the corner of his eye.

Tenebris almost choked on his own oxygen when Apollo took a page out of the other's book and wrapped himself around Tenebris' left arm.

'Okay, seriously, they have _got_ to stop. Maybe if I ask nicely? And transparently? No, that won't work. I dunno if- oh! Here's my class.'

"I'm afraid this is my room, gentlemen, but it was a pleasure meeting you." Tenebris said cordially, gently kissing the back of both the boy's hands before beating a hasty retreat into his classroom, sitting next to Anisuke in the back row.

"Are you okay?" Anisuke asked softly. "Y-you have other's scents all over you." He stated quietly, almost downtrodden, making Tenebris laugh softly.

"Don't worry, Little One, I shan't ever forget you." He promised.

"R-really?" Anisuke asked softly.

"I swear it." Tenebris said solemnly, before nodding his head meaningfully in the direction of the front of the classroom. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe the teacher will be coming shortly." He said softy.

As if on cue, a man threw open the doors with a flourish, letting them bang against the wall loudly which caused the members of class still day-dreaming to jerk in their seats, and one fell out, much to both the professor's and the class' amusement.

"Well! Now that we've had a laugh, let's start the year, shall we?" he asked, rubbing his hands together almost conspiratoriously as he winked at a girl sitting in the front row who obviously had no idea what was happening. "Let's start off basic, okay? Veritaserum!"

The room filled with cries of 'What?', 'No way!', 'No fair!' and 'You can't be serious!'.

"As a matter of fact," the man said, grinning and glancing meaningfully at Tenebris, who refused to acknowledge the look. "I am Sirius!" he announced, laughing at his own pun which no one else seemed to find funny. "Sirius Black, at your service!" he gave an overdramatised bow to the class, causing the boys to roll their eyes and the girls to giggle. "Isn't that right, Tenner?"

"You call me that one more time, and I swear to god you will never have children Sirius Black." He deadpanned, a completely serious expression on his face as he gave the man a death glare.

"R-right. Well, I can see you're all acquainted with my loving, forgiving, handsome, powerful, smart, incredible, awesome, kind, merciful, and did I mention forgiving, wonderful-"

"Get. On. With. It." Each word was punctuated with a deepening of his glare, which could have made a basilisk doubt its own future.

"So, class. Today we are going to be brewing the Volubulis Potion! So grab your ingredients and off we go!"

"Okay, I'll start the base if you grab the ingredients." Tenebris said to Anisuke, who jumped up with a chirped 'yep' and bounded away.

"Aww! He's a cutie!" an all-too-familiar voice cooed next to his ear, and Tenebris turned his head to glare at his godfather from close proximity.

"Sirius…" he growled in warning.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Go away! I know when I'm not wanted…" he said, raising his hands in the universal 'all right, you win' gesture and backing away. "By the by, claim him before somebody else does." He said quickly before turning to run before Tenebris could cause him serious bodily harm.

"For the love of Merlin…" he groaned, dropping his head on the desk as the potion heated up and thumping his forehead repeatedly.

"What was that about?" Anisuke asked shyly as he returned with several bundles in his hands.

"Nothing!"

He said that way too fast.

Thankfully, the class was over before he knew it, and he rushed to pack up.

"Come on!" he whispered harshly Anisuke as he dragged the poor boy out of the classroom by his hand and hauled ass out of there before his 'dear darling godfather' could commit suicide.

"Tenebris! I can't go that fast!" Anisuke called after him, already breathing harshly.

"Okay…" Tenebris mutterd before a solution hit him. He grabbed Anisuke and put the other boy on his back piggy-back style before taking off down the hall at a blur.

"I knew you were holding out on me!" Apollo's voice broke into his reverie as he set Anisuke on his feet in the library, and he turned to see the boy standing next to the veela from earlier. "That's so sweet…" his voice went from indignant to cooing as he smiled at Tenebris.

"Y-yeah, well… don't get used to it. I expect better if you want to have any hope at all." Tenebris stated harshly, inwardly wincing a little at the flicker of hurt that flashed in the other boy's eyes before determination took its place.

"Of course." Apollo nodded solemnly. "But since we're here, why don't we sit together?" he invited, an invite which Tenebris accepted, outwardly happy to but inwardly still wary of Apollo's roommate, Gabriel.

Something about the boy just rubbed him the wrong way. Although, that was probably the way he had to constantly inwardly shake himself to escape the allure the boy was obviously attempting to capture him with.

That wouldn't end well. For either of them.

Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were boring. They had to do a quiz to see what material the Professor, who taught both subjects, would need to cover, and Harry already knew everything so he finished in under ten minutes and spent the rest of the periods subjected to the calculating gaze of Professor Miryana.

She was creepy. Tenebris could swear the woman didn't blink. _Ever._

After that he had lunch, which was spent partly in the company of Chariton and the rest in his room, avoiding both Gabriel and Sirius, both of whom were looking for him, the reason for his seemingly random pauses, quick darts and alarmed squeaks at shadows.

Now, Dark Arts class was interesting. The first thing their Professor, Professor Talibae, did was pair them up with a random person. Tenebris was paired with a kind, if not overly-friendly, Flower Faerie who was all summer-sweet smiles and beds of roses, until an Incubus made a rather interesting comment which resulted in Nightshade berries and vines attempting to bludgeon him.

So that was why she, a light creature, was in the Dark Arts class. Yes, Silvaera would make a great friend, Tenebris decided to himself as he told the Incubus off, as the Dark Lord for the school, in front of the whole class, earning him one cowed boy and several appraising glances and a glomp from a Nightshade Faerie.

During dinner, which he spent brooding and answering questions with short, curt one word answers, he pondered who exactly, out of the whole school, he wanted to single out and make a part of his group.

It took a while for him to get an obscenely long list of possibilities, and even longer for him to cut it down to a reasonable amount. Which was still too many. Ugh.

By the time his long day, dinner being followed by DADA, Transfiguration and Charms, the only upside of which was that DADA was shared with both Chariton and Anisuke, he almost collapsed into bed with a groan and, figuratively, died to the world.

Of course it wouldn't last.

_He was in a dark room, concrete everywhere and the stench of so many things he couldn't bear to put a name to choking him, as he stood, shackled face-first to the wall._

_His wrists were tied together above his head while his legs were split unbearably wide, bound at the ankles._

_His back ached, and he could feel blood pouring from the dozens of welts and cuts the belt and whips had left there. Another fluid dripped from his agonised body, and he closed his eyes and thought of being somewhere else, anywhere else, as coherently as his pain-clouded seven-year-old mind could muster the energy to be._

_After ten minutes, he heard the doors open, and footsteps descend the stairs and multiple male voices spoke, not even bothering to hide the topic of conversation from the now trembling youth._

_"How much?" one of the seven unfamiliar voices asked the man he recognised aurally as his uncle._

_"120 each, for half an hour." His uncle replied._

_"We'll give you 170 each for a full hour." Another voice joined the debate._

_"190." His uncle shot back._

_"175." A third voice spoke up._

_"185." His uncle negotiated. He heard murmurs of agreement and the sound of money being exchanged. "Where do you want him?"_

_Now he was terrified. What was he going to do? Harry shook in terror, sobbing so hard that no noise came other than the rattle of chains as his cried-out eyes couldn't muster another tear of two for the cause. It hardly mattered. He was sure that by the time these men got their money's worth, he would have cried again._

_He had been right. He had cried, until he couldn't anymore._

_And he never cried again._

_Was there any point?_

* * *

**A/N: OMG I feel so mean! But onto the topic; do you think I should at least outline all his years at Arcane, go in fine detail for each day or just skip to the ultra important bits? Also, Harry WILL be returning to Hogwarts, so there's no need to worry about that! (why do you think I'm giving him the flashbacks?) and Snape and Draco will be in the pairing. But who else from Arcane? I have several more OC's I can introduce later but the four right now are probably going to be the main ones. Not sure about Gabriel but the other three will probably be in it.**

**Lastly; how many? I'm thinking seven excluding Harry, cause it's a magical number and I have a dirty mind and like Harems (hehe) but I'm open to any and ALL suggestions, I take everything into account :)**

**3 The World in Black and White**


End file.
